


Rosie's Date

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Meeting the Parents, Protectiveness, Queer Families, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Two Fathers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Rose Watson wants her parents to meet a date. Things go about as well as expected--and she's only talking about it here.Oneshot/drabble





	Rosie's Date

Rose had something she had to say. She hoped her dads would approve of this, but that was why she had to say it. It wasn’t like she could keep the truth from them.

She took a deep breath. “I think I’m gonna ask this person out on a date,” she said slowly.

Sherlock rose an eyebrow. “Have they killed for you?”

Um. “Well no, but—“ 

“THEN THEY’RE NOT WORTH IT.” John yelled from the other room.

Sherlock smirked and nodded, satisfied.  
  
Rosie rolled her eyes. She loved her parents, of course she did.

She’d bring her date over for the two of them to meet.


End file.
